You're All I Have, All I Need
by cloudlessS M I L E
Summary: SupernaturalOneTreeHill crossover. There was nothing I could do to make him stay. He had to go. I knew that. But, I wished I was enough to make him stay. Shouldn't I be enough? Shouldn't our love be enough?


So this fic came to mind and I decided to write this short one-shot. It's Dean/Haley, please let me know what you think. It's written for, and dedicated to Ashley for her birthday.

**Title:** You're All I Have, All I Need  
**Chapters:** One-Shot  
**Main Characters:** Dean Winchester (Supernatural) and Haley James (One Tree Hill)  
**Summary:** "There was nothing I could do to make him stay. He had to go. I knew that. But, I wished I was enough to make him stay. Shouldn't I be enough? Shouldn't our _love _be enough?"

* * *

And I stood there. I stood there on the sidewalk, staring straight a head as the car drove by me. There was nothing I could do to make him stay. He had to go. I knew that. But, I wished I was enough to make him stay. Shouldn't I be enough? Shouldn't our _love_ be enough? I bit my lip, hard enough that I could feel a cut soon emerging and blood appearing. I dabbed it with my finger shortly after, and a tear slipped through. It cascaded down my cheek before the rain started.I had always enjoyed the rain. For some, it reminded them of depression, but not for me. It was quite a nostalgic feeling it brought on, actually. The first time we made love. I was married, but it felt so right. His lips on my skin, his kiss warmed me and the whole time I could hear the lightning outside, the rain pounding down outside. It was as though the whole world stopped. It always felt like that when I was with him. Nothing else mattered. It was like all there was to worry about was each other, my love for him... his love for me. He held me close afterwards, and I knew it meant something. He wasn't exactly the type for long relationships; only ones that lasted for a night and then he'd pick up and leave. But as he kissed the top of my forehead and let me lay my head on his chest, I _knew_. I just knew. 

That never changed. He always held me the same way, and it always made me feel the same way; safe. His kiss made shivers run up and down my body, but I felt warm at the same time. I had been married then, but it felt like I was loving someone with all my heart for the first time. We didn't have to go out, and we didn't. We stayed inside for days on end, but then he'd always leave. Much like now. He'd always come back, and things would resume. I would be whole again, and then he'd take my heart away again. And as much as he begged me to move on and find someone else, someone different. Someone that wouldn't have to leave me like he did, I always refused, and I could see him smile underneath the disapproving frown. He "was just looking out for me" he'd say, and I'd simply tell him that I "can take care of myself". It was hard, but I wouldn't allow myself to let go of him. Of the boy that saved me so many times.

He saved my life. He changed me. He made me feel like for once I didn't have to be the one to hold things together. With Nathan, I always had to be the rock. But with him... it was different. It's hard to explain. When my son was killed, things shifted. He blamed himself, telling me it was his fault that I had been hit by a car. That it happened because I was in contact with him. Because he cared about me. It was always the same, he always told me that I was in danger. That because he cared about me so much, they'd come after me. Them; I wasn't even sure what to call them. They certainly weren't humans. He had tried to explain it to me before, but I didn't quite get it and then we decided to keep that away from us. When he was with me, there would be no demons. There would be no worrying. There would simply be love. Love and trust and rambling on and on about little things. Like when I had dressed up as a witch for Halloween, and was made fun of because I was following stereo-types. Witches didn't have warts, they didn't have green skin. How was I to know? I didn't deal with the supernatural stuff he did.

He let me drive his Impala, which according to his brother, was some big deal. I almost crashed it though, and he never let me touch the steering wheel again, but at least he let me almost crash it. He believed in me. He was always there. When I on that summer tour after high school ended, he was at every stop we made. He waited outside to talk to me before he went off to do his 'job'. He told me I should feel special that he'd even listen to my music; "not his kind" he'd say. But, it was my voice that drew him in. Little did he know most of the songs were about him.

Nothing would ever change, he promised me. He told me that he'd always come back. Even after he made a deal with the Devil. I didn't believe him at first, but when I was sat down by his brother and told the whole thing about it - I slapped him. Both of them. Sam because he allowed him to do so, _him_ because he was stupid enough to do it. His brother promised me that he'd find a way out of it, find a way to save him. I wanted to go with them, but they told me it was too dangerous for me. All he had was one year. One year! One year wasn't enough time. I couldn't lose him. I told him if he didn't come back alive, I'd hunt him down, dig him up and do some creepy voodoo thing to bring him back just so I could give him a piece of my mind and kill him again. Then I'd bring him back once I realized that I had just done what I wouldn't let him do himself. He laughed. I couldn't believe it. He was laughing at me, at a time like that. He kissed me. I just told him he was lucky he was a good kisser, or he'd have been through the living room window by now.

Now, he had two months left. Two months, and they still had no idea how to get him out of it. Sam wasn't giving up, but I could tell he was losing faith himself. His brother on the other hand... Didn't seem to care that he was going to die in two months. That he was going to leave me alone. His brother once told me that he had asked him to make sure I was okay if it did happen. If he did _die_. I hit him again for thinking like that. But he smirked at me, that stupid beautiful smirk, like it turned him on or something. Which, in fact, it did.

My eyes had floated down to the ground and I looked at my feet. The snow hid the first few centimeters of my boots, but I knew that now that it was raining, the snow would soon turn to slush and it was better to head home. My hair was getting tangled, I could feel it. I'd have to take a shower if I wanted to get a brush through it in the end. Stuffing my hands into my jacket, I turned on my heel and walked back towards my car. It was a black Explorer, which that certain someone had been not all that pleased about. But, I just teased him and told him it was because it was too manly for him. Unlocking the car, I hopped inside, grabbing my drenched blonde hair, that was once wavy, and throwing it into a messy bun. I could feel it dripping down my neck and soaking the back of my shirt. I managed to take off my jacket before flicking the heat on and driving back towards my house.

I had stayed in Tree Hill, yes, it surprised me too, but it was home. Karen was still here, and I usually flew to Los Angeles or New York to record my albums. I had gotten a few awards for my music, but I was on a break for my tour for now. I never did go to Stanford; or Duke. Nathan and I divorced before that happened. I lost contact with my old roommate, Brooke Davis, too. But, that was for related terms I didn't like to talk about, and usually I didn't have to. It was known by the whole town. It was hard not to. Everyone at that party knew, it was taped, after all. My husband and one of my best friends having sex. We were already having problems after I lost our son, but after that, I couldn't take it and filed for a divorce. I still talk to Peyton, I've played at a few of her clubs, and I see Lucas regularly. He's an English teacher at the high school, and he's all into the big brother role still too.

Driving up the driveway, I put the car in park and sighed, looking at the large house in front of me. The only time it ever felt truly full was when _he_ was around. I quickly got out of the car, and ran for cover up the front steps, fiddling with my keys until I found the right one to open the front door with. Walking inside, I shut the large brown door and looked around. The staircase that led to the second floor had a few towels flung around the place, and I picked one of the towels that had fallen off the banister as I walked across the hardwood floor towards the large living room. Reaching the bright mahogany painted room, I froze.

"Kind of wet out there, huh?" the familiar voice rang in my ears, but I didn't move. "I'm surprised I beat you home. I got off almost two minutes after you were out of sight." He got up and moved towards me.

"I-" I couldn't think of anything to say, which was probably best. I usually rambled too much during times like these. He smiled as he stood right in front of me.

"If I only have two months left to live, I don't want to spend them away from you." He kissed me, but I still refused to move.

"You should've gone." I finally was able to choke out, "If you can change it..."

"Sam's still going. He has Bobby, and I'll meet them. I'm going back, just not right now." he spoke with ease. He was always so calm, sometimes it made me frustrated when I felt he shouldn't be so calm about the situation.

"But you're still going to go?"

"With you." he added quickly, grabbing my hand and intertwining his with mine. "But if anything happens to you..."

"I can take care of myself." I repeated once more. It felt more natural than ever to say that after the millionth time. I smiled softly, and in no time I hugged him tightly, my arms wrapping around his broad shoulders and I felt his arms wrap around my tiny body (compared to his) soon after. "I love you, Dean Winchester." I whispered.

"I love you too, Haley James." he responded, as we faced each other and I kissed him deeply.


End file.
